


Nesting

by phoenixwritings



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Its shit, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, and i'll probably rewrite it and make it better, bc its just fluff, but for now have it, but i couldn't get the idea out of my mind, i might die, i wrote this at 4 am, like literal shit, so bad and dull
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 05:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13674999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwritings/pseuds/phoenixwritings
Summary: junmyeon's sick + everyone's out and busy+ he has the house to himself = a lonely and needy junmyeon who just wants cuddles, and ends up nesting.





	Nesting

**Author's Note:**

> LMAOOOO OKAY so, this is possibly my worst writing ever?? i don't even say that to get pity; i'm convinced it is the worst, because i know i could do better and put more into it. but, given that and the fact i wrote this at 4 am when i was sleepy and dying of feels (after watching kai's recent stream, bc damn, that man makes me so s o f t), i'm not surprised. 
> 
> ANYWAY, I'M SORRY. I JUST LOVE THE IDEA OF JUNMYEON BEING SOFT, AND NEEDY AND EVERYONE LOVING THEIR LEADER!!!! GIVE ME MORE SOFT JUNMYEON SO I WON'T HAVE TO WRITE IT (AND FAIL MISERABLY) AT CONVEYING HOW SOFT HE MAKES ME FEEL INTO A STORY, THAT DOESN'T DO IT ANY JUSTICE!!! #SOFTKIMJUNMYEON2K18

It was a rare day when Junmyeon had a day off, let alone a day entirely to himself. Even when he was sick, he usually pushed through and went to work, and made sure to keep up with life. When he did happen to have a day off, there was a high chance that he wouldn’t be alone. He didn’t mind it in the least, he loved the company even if he did sometimes wish to be alone. But now that he was alone on his day off, sick with a cold and having the whole house to himself? He wasn’t sure what to do with himself. The first two hours after bidding a see you later from Minseok were great, he happily soaked in the peaceful solitude; cooking a light lunch, cleaning around the house (his room in particular — because even if Sehun didn’t room with him anymore, the younger male still managed to make a mess in the room somehow). Then, the fourth and fifth hour rolled in slowly, and Junmyeon found himself sitting in the silence of the living room, the tv off and wrapped in a big blanket. What now?

 

He wasn’t use at all to being alone, or having the house to himself. On top of having a cold, and feeling utterly poor — his whole body aching, a stuffy nose and watery eyes — He felt immensely lonely, not even the white noise of the tv on in the background helped him feel less alone and honestly? All he wanted was to curl up in a ball in bed and not move until the eight other men came home. He should be preparing dinner, as it was his designated night to cook, but he really did not have the willpower to move. All that sounded remotely interesting, and practical in the moment with how Junmyeon felt, was curling up in bed. And, dammit, that’s what he was going to do. 

 

Gathering enough willpower to relocate himself up the stairs, Junmyeon tugged the fluffy white blanket around his body tighter; pillows from the couch tucked under his arms. He was going to make the best damn fort that anyone has or will ever see. Not even Chanyeol and Yixing’s elaborate and cozy blanket fort would ever live up to Junmyeon’s (even if the younger men’s happened to usually make the best ones he’s ever seen and had the pleasure of being inside of), and he was dead set on making sure everyone knew that when they got home. Call it childish of the leader, but what’s a sick guy to do when he’s home alone without anyone to keep him company, and feeling incredibly needy? Not that he’d ever admit that he was needy aloud, but it was still a factor in how he’s felt for the last four hours he’s been alone.

 

The trek up the stairs was tiring, taking a whole lot more out of the man than what it usually did. Maybe he wasn’t just sick, maybe he was dying; or so, that’s how Junmyeon felt anyway. He had every right to be dramatic.. He was alone, sick, lonely and needy. He felt he deserved to at least be dramatic in his own presence if he couldn’t vocally voice it to the others (who weren’t there!! Junmyeon’s never going to let them leave him alone again). Making a beeline for the upstairs lounge where the biggest bed-like-couch was, he threw the pillows on it and the blanket that was wrapped around him. If he was going to make this fort, the others would just have to sacrifice a little bit of their own beddings. 

 

Going from room to room, back to the lounge multiple times (six times, to be exact); Junmyeon had all but the mattresses on the large couch. Every blanket, pillow, duvet, sheets, he could find was piled on the couch, and Junmyeon was quite proud of himself; smiling widely at his accomplishment. “Now, how are we going to do this?” he pondered aloud, clearly amused with his plan.  _ Man, the others are going to be jealous as hell when they see this _ . Possibly mad too, that he dragged out all of their blankets and pillows; but he couldn’t care less. They would just have to deal with it, or crawl into his nest with him. 

 

With no real image in his head of how he wanted it to look, the man simply began to drape the sheets over the laps (that were off, because he’s witnessed Chanyeol almost start a fire by letting a blanket rest on one of the lamps, which began to smoke after melting said blanket, and he didn’t want a repeat of that) and over the back of the couch; creating a tent-like appearance. Once he had a general outline, he began to lay the thicker blankets around them, propping the pillows up underneath the sheltered couch. Leaving the room a final time to get the additional touches, he returned with a string of purple fairy lights (that just so happened to belong to Baekhyun and were hung up around the male’s bed frame) and a small little camping light (that he stole from Kyungsoo and Chanyeol’s room) and placed them he saw fit. 

 

He was all too pleased by the nest, staring at it with his arms folded over his chest and a crooked but dopey smile painting his lips. It took him almost an hour to build it after having rearranged it multiple times, but it looked worth it. And was even more worth it as he crawled inside of it, settling in the corner against a mountain of pillows and under multiple blankets; the camping light on illuminating the darkness of the nest-like fort. 

 

It didn’t stop the loneliness that sat into his chest, nor did it help him feel less crummy with his cold that left him wanting to crawl out of his skin; but it helped ease it slightly. Enough to where he could relax and not think over everything. The sheltered and almost closed in nest, almost made him forget about how empty and still the large house was. The weight of the many blankets, reminded him of a hug, easing the slight anxiety he had began to feel from being alone. Turning on his phone and putting on some music to keep himself further distracted, Junmyeon sighed audibly to himself once he caught sight of the time. He had three and a half hours before Sehun and Jongin came back, and the rest to follow after. It wasn’t that much longer, yet, the man still couldn’t help but feel like it would take forever. What now? Sleep was the only viable option at this point. 

 

“Jooooooon?” Minseok’s voice was the first thing Junmyeon heard from inside of the nest he created, stirring in his sleep at the man’s voice. In his sleepy mind, he hadn’t yet registered that it was actually happening and that he wasn’t dreaming. 

 

Footsteps could be heard clamoring up the stairs, and it wasn’t until he could feel a weight at the very end of the couch accompanied by multiple voices, did Junmyeon stir from his sleep completely and finally open his eyes to acknowledge them. “Hmm-mp?” He hummed sleepily, pushing himself up on his forearms. He also had forgotten that he was in a nest, but he was quickly reminded by Jongin and Chanyeol as soon as the entered the room, proclaiming loudly:

 

“Holy shit! Did you make this?”

“Were you that bored?” 

 

He didn’t respond out of sheer exhaustion, staring at the opening where Yixing and Minseok were bent down and peering into; their smiles making him grin dopily in response. “Hi,” he finally spoke, his voice thick with sleep. “C’m in,” he gestured (more so demanded cutely in his state), waving his hand towards him. 

 

The nest was quitably big enough to fit nine people. Junmyeon knew it was without having previously thought on it as he made it, because they’ve all had a pile-up movie night on the couch many times before. And if he had thought on it? He would’ve made sure it was big enough anyway, because he wasn’t going to not demand them to join him. That was the least they could do for leaving him to himself all day. (and yes, he was still pouty over that!) 

 

“All of you, in. now.” he stated more firmly once Minseok began to crawl in, Yixing and Jongdae following behind. “I mean, please?” he added sweetly, noticing Chanyeol bent over and peaking into the fort; giving a questionable look that practically could read: ‘are you sure i’ll fit?’. “Yes, you too, you’re not getting out of this one Park.” 

 

Soon enough, thirty minutes later, all nine men were settled comfortably inside of the nest-like-fort. Junmyeon was settled in between Sehun (to his left) and Jongin (to his right), curled up to the latter’s side; Yixing and Minseok behind Jongin, Baekhyun and Jongdae curled up at the far right end, and Chanyeol and Kyungsoo directly behind where Sehun was. It was one big pile of blankets, pillows and intertwined legs and arms (bodies in general) with Junmyeon in the direct middle of it all. 

 

Where he was feeling incredibly lonely before, he was now feeling properly content; a clear smile painted his lips, and his eyes closed. Being in the middle of a cuddle pile didn’t help his sickness any, if he were being honest, he would have said that the body heat of all of them combined was making him want to crawl out of his skin, and away from all of them; but he would much rather be stuck in the middle of a cuddle pile, feeling very content and loved; than to feel how he felt earlier in that day. It was worth it. He just hoped that none of the other’s would catch his cold. but if they did, it would give them more excuses to create a nest and cuddle-pile again, and Junmyeon wouldn’t oppose to that.

**Author's Note:**

> p.s, i'll probably re-write this eventually so i can make it better. stay tune, kiddos!
> 
> OH, AND!!! i've got some ideas i have for one shots, i just need a little help. what pairings do people want to see?? and do people want angst, or fluff? AU or non-au? Supernatural related, or mundane related?? all for science, of course!


End file.
